


That's Just Me

by Skylar0Grace



Series: sunnyskiessillies [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-16
Updated: 2011-09-16
Packaged: 2017-11-27 13:08:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylar0Grace/pseuds/Skylar0Grace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well I know they say all good things must come to some kind of ending.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That's Just Me

**Author's Note:**

> Lyrics were Christian Kane's, 'Thinking Of You'. I hadn't heard this song before but I know who he is because of my f'list purely. First song that I've heard of his; it wasn't bad :) There was a whole scene that I thought of while listening to it so I made the [wall](http://i727.photobucket.com/albums/ww279/Skylar0Grace/Wallpapers/Dramione-ThinkingOfYou.jpg) and wrote a short bit :)

He heard a soft sound, something almost too quiet to actually pay attention to but against the better advice of his mind, he found his feet heading toward the stairs. At the foot was a hunched over figure, shoulders occasionally moving as quiet sobs wracked her body.

He had every intention of turning around and walking away. He didn’t know why she was crying and he didn’t want to know but the rational part of him was forcefully shoved aside by the rarely used, but slowly growing, caring side. He found his feet leading him down the stairs even as he rolled his eyes.

She barely glanced up, but the moment she saw him she leapt up and faced him, tears forgotten.

“What are you doing here?”

There were a thousand replies rushing through his mind but a brusque, “What’s wrong with you?” fell out before he even had a chance to think about how it would be received.

She glared at him before turning her face away so he couldn’t see her struggling with her tears, even though he still could.

He took a step forward automatically, one hand reaching out from her and her name softly falling from his lips. She turned back to him, eyes hardened.

“You don’t get to call me that anymore.”

He ignored the hurt that coursed through him and walked toward her, surprised when she walked around him and headed for the stairs.

“Granger!”

He suspected the use of her surname hurt her as much as it hurt him. It put distance between them and brought back memories of the days when they’d only just met and neither of them liked the other. She stopped, but she didn’t turn around and he walked up to her, standing in front of her and noticing the streaks on her cheeks.

He didn’t say anything but the pleading look in his eyes must have gotten through because she took a deep breath before her resolve faded and more tears fell. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her and was relieved when she wrapped hers around him. As she let her guard down, he dropped to the bottom step with her and let her cry on his shoulder.

It was a temporary reprieve only. They both knew it and before the sun even had a chance to rise, they’d both have to go their separate ways and pretend that they’d never even taken the chance that they had.


End file.
